cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunman Hornet
Summary Sunman Hornet was a Sith Warrior and a Commander in Darth Platonious' Squad. His real name is Sundarran Hornite, but most call him by his nickname. He used to be in a Republic Squadron known as The Police Squad, but left after he was betrayed. He became a Sith because of this betrayal, and vowed to get his revenge. His current whereabouts are unknown, but it is rumored he is in hiding or joined the Empire as an Inquisitor. Early Life Sunman was born in a Nightbrother tribe on Dathomir. When he was an infant, the tribe gave him to a small Sith order hiding on Dathomir. This separated him from his twin brother, who was given to the Republic to become a Jedi. It would be years before he would see his brother again. In 25 BBY, he wanted to become part of the Jedi his Sith masters had warned him about. He devised a plan to sneak aboard a ship that was on Dathomir for Zabrak slaves. Later that night, he boarded the ship. He blended right in, mainly because the slave traders assumed he was a slave. He quickly dispatched the slave traders, but at the cost of his lightsaber. He freed the slaves back on Dathomir and set coarse for the Republic Capital, Coruscant. He was denied entry into the Jedi Order, as he was too old. This didn't stop from serving the Republic, however, and he joined a squad in the Republic called The Police Squad. Adventures in the Police Squad In 22 BBY, the Clone Wars broke loose, and the Police Squad was no longer needed as the Clones became the Republic's main army. The Police Squad then broke away from the Republic so they could help neutral systems. They also tracked down hidden Sith Lords, something the Republic could never do. Sunman was the scientist of the group, as he had been trained in Sith alchemy when he was part of the unknown Sith order on Dathomir.He was also a trusted member and Gerneral of the squad. He was third in command next to Teck Rockmaker and Resh CanonWeilder. He was one of Resh's most trusted. He had many inventions made, such as walkers, speeders, and ships. Sunman was still unsatisfied, however, as he knew he could do better than that. He decided to create a hidden army on Kamino composed of Droids, Clones, and trained beasts. Supposed Death and Rebirth Resh had become fearful of Sunman's army as he thought it was unstable. He sent a former Sith turned Police Squad member to investigate. When he arrived on Kamino, Sunman began talking about how this army would end the Sith. The former Sith's father was still Sith, and his rage grew each time Sunman said the Sith would all be killed. Finally he snapped and drew his vibroblade. He attacked Sunman, but he managed to evade his attacks for awhile. He managed to get away from the former Sith and contacted Teck and other Police squad members. The Sith found him while he was communicating on his holocom and stabbed him in the shoulder, where he then accidentally ended the transmission. Sunman managed to hold out against the Sith for the Police Squad to get there. He made a run to the gunship, but the Sith threw his blade into his left leg, then walked over and severed it from the knee down. The Sith then threw Sunman into the waters below. The Sith was then shot to death by Teck and the squad. Sunman survived as he was hanging on a ledge. The Squad assumed him dead and left. Sunman also lost his com, so he was unable to report he was alive. He had to crawl up to the platform and got into his own ship and set coarse for The Police Squad headquarters. He got a replacement leg similar to the leg of General Grievous. He then asked how the Sith got to him since only Resh and Teck had access to his base. Resh confessed giving him access so he could spy on Sunman. Sunman then left because he didn't feel trusted by his squad mates anymore. He wanted revenge on Resh. Remade Sith Sunman was trying to look for a new purpose in life. He tried becoming a bounty hunter, but was unsuccessful. Then he learned of a Sith order, The Order of Platonious. He would eventually be known as Darth Sin, Lord of Fear. Category:Sith Category:Zabrak Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Class Rank:Apprentice Category:Male Characters Category:Member